User blog:Featherston26/Which Troops do YOU prefer???
So So Many Opions about Troops, Yet SO Little Time, BUT not anymore. Out of Pure Curiousity, I want to know Which Troops is your Favourite Troop and Why, NOT necessarily which had been the games Most Popular (I.E. Archers Athough IF they are your Favourite PLEASE Let me know Why). (Here's MY Personal Review about ALL of the Troops, If you Agree or Disagree With Me Let me Know and Voice Your Own Opinon) Rating System: 0-10 (0:Being the WORST-10 Being The Best) May also use .25, .50, & .75 to help rate if you're having a Difficult Time deciding on Numbers ''-Supply Troops: ONLY and I mean ONLY good Until you can Build Supply Wagons. They are slow, and they don't carry much in comparision. You can carry the Same amount with ONE Supply Wagon as you could with 25 Supply Troops. SO to the Supply Troops seeing as how they are ONLY good for players under 50K Might, I give a 1 out of 10'' ''-Militiamen: Only Good for Sacrificing to take out traps, BUT They Truly Come in Handy When you need to take out Someone's Defences, BUT ONLY in the 10's to 100's of Thousands. SO I give Militiamen and their willingness to sacrifice themselves at YOUR whim a 5 out of 10.'' ''-Scouts: Great No matter What your Might is, From 2 to 2 Million and then some, Scouts are an Absolute Essential to EVERY ARMY. The Higher your Eagle Eyes, The Better the Information, And Once you get your Eagle Eyes to Lv.10, You can actually see the last time the player you just scouted was online, The More Information you get from a Scouting Mission, The less you'll lose when you attack (Hopefully). PLUS the More scouts YOU have the less likely someone else is to find out Exactly what you have in your cities. Not to mention when someone sends 22K Scouts and loses them to 90K of Scouts that you had in your main City, It truly frightens them because they have NO idea what you may have up your sleeve. SO To the Scouts and their Highly Valuable Informations I give 10 out of 10. ^-^'' ''-Pikemen: Very Good Against Heavy Calvary and Becoming a Popular Troop in Myspace's Camelot1 Domain. With More and More Higher Lv People (1 Million and Up) putting More Calvary into their Armies, This Once Unpopular Troop is Fastly Gaining Popularity and This is Starting to Become The Age of The Pikes. Lol. So To The Pikes I give a 5.5 Out of 10. '' ''-Swordsmen: Good Against Archers, BUT Must be on Equal or Greater terms with the Opposing force. Basically If some sends 40K of Archers to attack you, Having Around 40K-50K Of Sword to defeat them. Of course That works for me, If Something just as good OR BETTER works for you, Please let me know. ^-^ To the Swordsmen I give a 7 out of 10. '' ''-Archers: A Favourite of Everyone for one reason or another NO Doubt. The Best Distance of ALL Ground Troops (Ground Troops consisting of Supply Troops, Militiamen, Scouts, Pikemen, Swords, AND Archers NOT Including Mounted Troops: Calvary and Heavies or the Siege Weapons) GREAT for conquering Wilds, Taking Out Barbarian Camps and For attacking One another. BUT Getting into the 10's even 100's Of Thousands is a bit frustrating simply because of the resources you use to get them there, BUT MOST will agree that it is Worth it. Plus as a Bonus It is Always Fun to send 75K or More to Farm someone, Especially when ALL of their Troops still do not add up to all of your Archers. SO to The Archers I give a 10 out of 10. '' ''-Calvary: Just like Archers, Good for Taking Barbarian Camps and Wilds, And in most cases will Usually will Bypass Pikemen BUT Lack of Defences make them Very Vulnerable to Spikes. So If you have an opposing city (I.e.Farm) with a LOT of supplies you want to get to, BUT You encounter alot of spikes, Just Call in The Calvary, You own Mounted Spike Sacrifice. SO To The Calvary I give a 8 out of 10.'' ''-Heavy Calvary: Great For Obliterating Spikes and Lower Level Player's Armies, Even Better for Taking Barbarian Camps and Wilds AND Virtually Indestructible when Accompanied side by side with Thousands upon Thousands of Archers (I.e. 20K Heavy Calvary and 60K Archers). Unfortunately they are rather expensive to produce in comparision to the rest of the Ground and Mounted Troops AND the only troops vulnerable against Pikemen, SO they do have their downsides. BUT None the Less I give The Heavy Calvary a 9 out of 10.'' ''-Supply Wagons: Just as Irreplaceable and Valuable as Scouts, Capable of Carrying IMMENSE Loads well above the loads of the all the other troops. (I.e. ONLY 400 Supply Wagons can carry the Exact same Amount as 80K Archers) Once you get past 2 Million Might, and you farm Higher and higher people, you WILL need to carry as much as 100 Million Resources from a city , So having about 8K-12K of these, WILL come in Handy. So Train, Train, Train. Perfect for transporting supplies to either to one of your cities or to one of your ally's AND Perfect for plundering supplies from a city you Just attacked. Usually cost more than most of the other ground troops, BUT WELL Worth the cost of their expense. SO To the Irreplaceable Supply Wagons I Give a 10 out of 10.'' ''-Ballistas: The Simplest of the Siege Weapons, have the Second greatest range of all the troops, good for attacking other siege weapons and for helping to tear down your enemy's defenses, BUT only train when you can afford them and not before, otherwise you may get yourself into Negative Food Production before you can farm efficently enough to support them without losses. Of course they do not cost that much more than Heavy Calvary, SO you may or may not add them to your army. So to The Ballistas I give a 5 out 10'' ''-Battering Rams: Perfect taking out enemy defenses, and because they have the Highest Life of ALL of the Troops, they won't die anywhere near as easily as the rest, BUT They have a 100 Food Upkeep per unit, SO they are EXPENSIVE to keep. For the cost of 1000 Rams, a Food Cost of 100,000 and the extra 9,000 Might you get from them, you can have 11,111 Archers, a Food Cost of 99,999 and receive 44,444 Might! (Same Food Cost, BUT Much More Might and Troops) So IF You train ANY Battering Rams you may want to keep them at low numbers. So to the Battering Rams I give I give 3 out of 10.'' ''-Catapults: The Troops with the Greatest of Range, BUT The Most Complex Troop to produce and has The Highest Food upkeep of all, 250 Food an Hour per Unit. For the Cost to feed 1000 Catapult and the 10,000 Might you get from them, you can have 27,777 Archers and 111,108 Might. PLUS the cost of actually trying to get everything up to where you can train Catapults, You waste 3 Divine Inspiration, Which you can use to on your Castle, Alchemy Lab and either your Watchtower, Storehouse or Wall. SO My Advise is to either win Siege Volunteers from Merlin's Magical Boxes or Don't worry about it. (Even If you do Win Siege Volunteers Remember The Troops' Food Cost will be anywhere from 75K to 90K) To the Catapults I give a 0 out of 10.'' Category:Blog posts